Stinkfly
Stinkfly (スティンクフライ, Sutinkufurai) is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidopterra. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor (Ben): Dee Bradley Baker (English), Tsutomu Densaka (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (Kevin): Charlie Schlatter (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Ben as Stinkfly Stinkfly has a bug/insect body and four insect-like flat legs with two arms, whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and has three clawed fingers. He has four pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in color. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. His wings are very fragile with lines on them. His limbs are a brown-greenish color and his wings are light green. Stinkfly wears the Omnitrix symbol on the top of his forehead. Ben 10,000 as Stinkfly Stinkfly's body style is almost the same as in the original series, with the only differences being that his eyes are longer and have pupils, his stinger and legs are larger, and his clothes are inverted, similarly to Ben 10,000's. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Big Bug Neutral Rivals Enemies Weapons and Abilities Stinkfly possesses four insectoid wings that allow quick and agile flying, and can change directions at exceptional paces. Stinkfly can excrete high pressured streams of liquid from the pollen ducts located inside of his eye stalks and mouth. These liquids have a vast range of forms, from a flammable toxin to an immobilizing jelly. In Don't Drink the Water, four year old Stinkfly (dubbed Stinkyfly) was able to emit a powerful herbicide via flatulation. Stinkfly's black tail is extremely sharp and can slice through steel with little effort. Stinkfly has great strength in proportion to his body, able to carry heavy loads while maintaining steady flight. Stinkfly has 360 degree vision as he is able to move two eyes at the back of his head and keep the other two eyes at the front of his head. Powers *'360° Vision': *'Shooting Slime': *'Poison Gas': *'Toxic Saliva': Abilities *'Flight': *'Sharp Tail': *'Enhanced Agility': *'Enhanced Speed': Strength level *'Enhanced Strength': Weaknesses Stinkfly is extremely weak to any kind of chemical, poison, or gas. Although his exoskeleton body is fairly strong, Stinkfly's wings are very fragile. Water is especially a problem for Stinkfly, as it can render him incapable of flight if too much gets on his wings. Furthermore, he is unable to swim due to the small surface area of his limbs. A more minor inconvenience is Stinkfly's odor, so hiding from anything or anyone that can smell can be a problem. Stinkfly's goo can be neutralized by Buglizard's fog. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis References See Also *Stink Arms (fusion of Four Arms and Stinkfly) Notes & Trivia *Stinkfly was the first alien Ben named on screen. *According to Cartoon Network UK, Stinkfly's slime feels like a mix of rubber, cement and warm oatmeal. Category:Lepidopterrans Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens